


Stay Beside Me, (Always)

by baekchankr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i wrote this in the middle of the night oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekchankr/pseuds/baekchankr
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to love him but at this point, Baekhyun really doesn't know how love feels like anymore.





	Stay Beside Me, (Always)

Chanyeol closed his eyes as his hand searched for the other's in the dark. They were lying down together, in a post-coital haze, nothing new. 

He was tired. Whether physically or emotionally, he really doesn't know. He's sure about one thing though, he's not gonna let his body give up on him. Not now, not anytime soon. He had to prove something before letting himself wallow in his own self-pity.

He turned sideways, looking at the smaller's face. Serene, peaceful, beautiful. Baekhyun was ethereal even when asleep. 

_Get a grip, just look away._

He doesn't look away. He falls asleep just like that, looking at Baekhyun with the saddest eyes, wondering if things could've been different if they met in another way. Another time. Another life.

Maybe if he asked for the smaller to stay the morning after their "first one night stand", their wouldn't have been loads of nights spent together again, fucking without the feelings. It was their routine- It honestly still is.

They could've been one of those couples people cringe at whenever they start doing pda in public. But here they are, in the most cliche 2018 situation- fuck buddies. Add in the fact that the taller has feeling for the smaller who wants nothing to do with emotional attachments. 

Chanyeol scoffs whenever he thinks about their relationship. It was tragic. At least in his dreams, he could hold Baekhyun's hand without the smaller pulling back.

 

Chanyeol wakes up to shuffling sounds. He groans and rolls on his back, seeing Baekhyun shove dirty clothes in his backpack. 

"Hey I gotta go, Yeol." The smaller stops his scurrying and contemplates whether or not he should continue whatever he's going to say. He decides to do so anyways.

"I'm meeting up with Yifan," Baekhyun's eyes carefully shifted towards the man on the bed, seeing the taller with his arm rested on his eyes. 

The smaller continues on anyway, trying to explain his side, "... look I know you said, you'll help me find a legit company so I can head back to work as soon as possible but, Yeol ... this is already a chance."

"So you're gonna meet Yifan. Sleep with him. Secure a position in his company. Is that your plan, Hyun?" Chanyeol doesn't remove his arm from his eyes. He doesn't want to see the hurt expression flash Baekhyun's face after saying it.

"If all else fails," The smaller's voice breaks a bit. Chanyeol tightens his hold on the blanket, still covering his eyes. "...then, yes. I'll sleep my way into the position." 

Chanyeol heard that phrase before, loads of times. _if all else fails_

Baekhyun sleeps with people to get what he wants. It's just really how he lives.

The taller finally stood up from the bed, looking frustrated knowing he can't do anything to change the smaller's mind. He watches Baekhyun fix his hair before heading out the door, not a single glance back at him or anything. He just leaves.

 

They meet again a few weeks after. They're bound to do that. Meet up just to catch up with each other's plans and low key see if the other has even tried to move past their arrangement. 

Unfortunately, Chanyeol's still very much in love with Baekhyun. 

Hopelessly waiting for the smaller at their local bar in the intersection near their apartments seemed to be Chanyeol's forte for the past 2 years. Every 2 weeks, for 2 years. Chanyeol's always waiting for Baekhyun.

"How'd it go with the Yifan guy?" Chanyeol asked, seemingly uninterested but in fact is actually very curious on to what happened. Baekhyun didn't call nor text the day after the said meeting. Chanyeol was stealing glances at the smaller who sat beside him. Noticing the dark eyebags under his eyes and sad smile on his lips. 

"He called me out after I tried to make my move," Baekhyun chuckled a bit. Sighed, and looked at the taller next to him. "... he said he met up with me just to see if I'd try to sleep with him to get a job. Yifan and all those past executives I had relations with. Apparently these bastard executives have a group chat just to talk shit about me."

Chanyeol was about to let the words _I told you so_ leave his lips but, he shut his mouth the moment he saw a tear rolling down Baekhyun's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yeol."

Chanyeol just held the other's hand and rubbed small circles on it.

"Let's go home, Hyun." Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to stay with him. He can protect him, He can love him. He's been trying to show that to the smaller for 2 years now. Baekhyun just can't seem to get the message.

 

The car drive to Chanyeol's apartment was a silent one. The soft sound of rain pitter-patting down the car's windows gives off a calm feeling to the two people inside the vehicle. It gives Baekhyun strength.

"I just wanted to prove to you I can do things on my own." Chanyeol doesn't answer. He already knows Baekhyun _can_ do things on his own. 

The traffic light turns red. The rain gets harder. Baekhyun's not looking at him anymore.

Chanyeol notices the smaller's hands fidgeting. Of course he notices. 

The taller puts a hand above the smaller's uneasy hands, securing them.

"You're mistaking my love for pity," Chanyeol's hand is warm atop Baekhyun's. "Just let me love you, Baekhyun."

"I'm a burden to you."

"You're not. You're not. Stop It." Baekhyun doesn't say anthing, just holds Chanyeol's hand to his lips. Pressing it to his soft lips, whispering things Chanyeol can't hear.

 

They reach Chanyeol's apartment. Baekhyun navigates them through the dark home, the place mapped on his mind from a thousand visits. The smaller removes his clothes and grabs a shirt from Chanyeol's closet. Once Chanyeol's dressed for bed too, the smaller leads them to the bed. 

The night was cold from the rain. Chanyeol's back is facing towards him so he spoons the taller, burying his face at the joint between the taller's neck and shoulder.

"I'll treat you better, Yeol." The smaller kisses the taller's shoulder, entwining their hands in front of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stays silent for a while. Thinking the taller was asleep, Baekhyun lets himself drift off too only to feel the bed moving again until he's face to face with the person he cares about the most but ends up hurting over and over again.

The taller turned so he's facing Baekhyun and presses his lips onto the smaller's head.

"Just stay beside me. I'll take care of you. I'll make you feel loved."

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a Mood .


End file.
